


Just A Dance [James Norrington]

by yeahrad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Being all proper, Courtship, F/M, Fluff, James Norrington needs to chill out maybe, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahrad/pseuds/yeahrad
Summary: Reader has never been one for propriety. Not at all. Though, she still somehow finds herself in love with a man that is the very definition of it: James Norrington. If only he’d loosen up a bit.
Relationships: James Norrington & Reader, James Norrington & You, James Norrington/Reader, James Norrington/You
Kudos: 4





	Just A Dance [James Norrington]

**Author's Note:**

> woo more James, how fun. i don’t know why or how he brings out the 3k+ writing in me, but he sure does. anyway, hope you guys enjoy this :’) he gets to talk a lot more in this one than the last one lol

Galas, balls, parties. They were all so - oh, what’s the word - dull. Full of fake people with fake smiles, fake laughter ringing in the air to appease another equally fake person. At least, that’s what I knew such occasions to be. Perhaps such festivities were much different when thrown by those of lower classes. I envied them. Being in a family with any sort of status at all meant constantly kissing up, smiling as you were smothered with malicious niceties, making sure you were the height of propriety. Every little decision made felt like a political one. Your every little move must be made while considering how it would affect your family’s position - or reputation. 

Don’t get me started on how everyone was always putting on airs. It was revolting. Suffocating, even.

However, being a young woman born to a prominent family requires one to take part in such things. Whether one wants to do so or not. Which, I can assure you, this particular daughter of England did not. Much to the chagrin of my father. Though I sometimes wondered if deep down, I mean really deep down, he hated them just as I did. Perhaps he was only upset because he, too, had spent his youth being forced to take part in such mind-numbing activities.

Even the dances themselves were sickening. They were organized oh so very well, there was a structural beauty to them. And, yet, they were sickening. There was so much formality to them. At least, the ones everyone performed at these balls. One could hardly enjoy the moment with their partner, there was too much concentration on the rules of it all. There were few dances I could stand and it seemed they were never a favorite of the majority. Still, I knew every single dance that one was expected to know. I wouldn’t be a proper lady if I didn’t, would I? No, I most certainly wouldn’t.

Though it pained me to attend such events, they did bring me a bit of fortune. One particularly elegant ball brought me face to face with a soon-to-be Commodore. James Norrington. My father, ever the matchmaker, introduced the two of us. And what a match it was. Even through his rigid demeanor, I could tell he felt the spark, as well. It was too strong to ignore. James was the very definition of a proper gentleman, something my father surely was overjoyed about. He may have stuttered on a word or two, but he was seemingly a well-to-do man, regaining and/or keeping his composure was something he had learned to do since he entered this world. 

I pushed myself to dance with him that night, even when the dances were dreadful. It seemed easier to take part when I knew that, at least for a moment or two, I would be close to him. I would put up with any of the ridiculous festivities as long as he was there. It all would be worth it, if only for one touch of our hands.

That very night, before the festivities came to an end, he made an effort to arrange a second meeting. For a mere few seconds, it seemed his stone walls of propriety faltered. His eyes almost desperate as he asked, “May I see you again?” 

Such a slip did not last for long. After a relieved smile as I agreed, he became a marble statue once more. Elegant and refined, yet rigid and sober. Even in all his politeness, it was rather like the statue of David had come to life and begun talking to you. Though with much more clothes, I believe. 

I stood by his side for most of that night, as long and as often as I could. Even when he became marble, I was only led to admire him, as one would admire the famous statues of old. He spoke to my father, without me this time, before we parted. Most likely making his intentions clear. My mother had smiled and playfully jostled my arm at the sight. She and my father both, matchmakers to the bone.

As the days passed, James made arrangements for us to see each other, but only in very public settings. Settings where two eligible singles could be together without talk going around. He made quite sure to include his promotion ceremony as one of our - how should i say it - outings. No. Appointments? Meetings, perhaps. He quite liked that term.

While I knew there was something between us, I sometimes wondered if it was love’s spark... or a wall. Oh, yes, yes, propriety this, and propriety that. Either way, his words to me hardly felt like that of a suitor. Always felt quite like he was doing business with me. Which is not what you want from a potential romantic partner, I assure you. I will save you the trouble of learning that lesson for yourself. He truly was a sweetheart and an utter gentleman, do not misunderstand me. It is just that his focus on remaining proper and following every rule of society to a T, well, it gave him an air that suggested he was out of reach. Almost like a lovely vase that was to be looked at, but never touched. Admired, but never adored. I couldn’t stand it.

Had it been acceptable, I would have initiated our courtship myself. I fully understood the gravity of such a thing and that’s exactly why I craved it. Commitment was not something I feared. My heart longed for his, my hands ached to be held. A courtship would satisfy those desires, wouldn’t you say? After a time, though, another talk was had with my father. Then the question was asked of me. Well, I say ‘question’, but it was more a proposal of sorts. Or perhaps a proclamation. 

“I have thought quite a lot... About the nature of our relationship, I mean. My feelings, if I may speak of them, exceed the casualty of our current situation. I do not mean to be forward.” A pause. “There is-” he cleared his throat, “I can think of no other that I would wish to spend my days with.”

You would think he was proposing marriage. That’s exactly what I thought at first. 

We’d been courting for quite some time when we took a stroll by the pond. The stars were beginning to dot the sky. My younger brother, Jonathan, served as a chaperone. Funnily enough, it was by James’ insistence, rather than my father’s. It seemed my father almost wished we’d go alone, but James, ever the gentleman, insisted Jonathan accompany us. A girl begins to feel quite silly when her brother of only fifteen years is overseeing her time with the man she loves. 

My hand held onto James’ arm as we walked along the water’s edge. The pond was on our expansive land, lying in the small field beyond the yard, not far from a line of trees. If conversations alone with James, however rare they were, were rigid, conversations with James with my brother present were practically lifeless. His propriety would be the death of him. And me.

“You say you came here as a child?”

I nodded, wishing I could be excited about the conversation at hand. There was only one problem: we had already had it. Just minutes before. “Yes, quite often. Do you remember coming here with me, Jonathan?”

My eyes fell on my brother, he seemed confused. “Yes, of course. You already spoke about this.”

That seemed to embarrass James a bit. I caught a glimpse of his cheeks, just barely reddening, but enough for me to see. He cleared his throat. “Yes, well... It is quite some property. Your father is a blessed man.”

“Isn’t he just...” I sighed. 

Any attempts at conversation that I had tried were immediately smothered. The man was just so stiff. So awkward. I was sure he had had more meaningful conversations with the pirates he captured than he had with me. Oh, to be a pirate.

James was clearing his throat once again — you would think the man had a frog in his throat — when my father called. “Jonathan! Jonathan, my boy, come here!”

My hero. 

Taking a quick look in the direction of our home, my brother called back, “Yes, Father! I’ll only be a moment!” He turned back to us. “Suppose he needs me. I’ll see the two of you back at the house!”

Before we could even give the boy so much as a ‘goodnight’, he was already running toward our home. Somehow, James seemed even more awkward than before.

“Perhaps we should be returning now, as well. Considering we’re now alone.”

As if I hadn’t noticed.

I slipped my hand from his arm and shook my head. “No, I suppose we’ll be fine. My father would have called for all of us if he were concerned about such things.” 

Turning my head up to look at the stars, I began walking ahead of James. We were finally alone. Alone in a place I could be myself in. I would not let this go to waste.

“You know,” I said. “My father has always wanted to raise me to be a fine lady. Whatever that may be.” I stopped and turned to face James. “But I am not a fine lady.” 

A playful smile came to my lips. Whether he would join or not, I was going to have a bit of fun. Perhaps with some truth sprinkled in.

Hands clasped behind his back, James stopped when I did. “Is that so? I quite think the opposite.”

Shaking my head once again, I began walking backwards. “No. I’m no fine lady at all! I am...” I paused to think, smiling once I landed on the right option. “I am a pirate! The most feared pirate that ever lived!”

James chuckled as he watched me, following me as I went. “A fearsome pirate. You have your own ship, I assume?”

His laughter fueled me. Finally. Perhaps I’d loosen him up after all. “Oh, yes, indeed. I am the captain of my very own ship.” I turned so my back was facing him once more. “I’ve committed millions of crimes against the crown and I’ll commit a million more!”

“Careful, fearsome pirate,” James said from somewhere behind me. “It is my duty to chase and arrest such a criminal.”

I turned again, stepping closer to him. “Perhaps that’s why I became a pirate...” I took a step closer. “So a certain Commodore would have to chase me to the ends of the earth...”

Our eyes met, it seemed the bit of awkwardness was returning. He was always so confident when going about his Commodore business. I wondered if he was this stiff and stilted in all his personal relationships. Or did I just bring out the worst in him. 

Rather than wait for a stuttered response, I began walking ahead of him again. “Like I said, I am no fine lady. I want to be wild, I want to be free, I want to run anywhere and do anything. I am sick to death of fancy dresses at fancy galas with fancy people,” I sighed. “There is more to life than being a doll, made to be dressed up and used to impress others. There must be.”

I had stopped walking a few feet from the pond, staring at no particular area of the field. James was not far behind me. I half wished he’d drop the pretense and come to wrap his arms around me. There was a bit of a chill. But that would, possibly, be asking too much of the man.

“Even so... I still believe you are a fine lady. A fine lady that I am- that I am proud to have the affections of.”

Very beautiful words. Stiff words, but beautiful. I turned my attention to the water. “Are you always so careful?”

My words must have seemed sudden, as if they had been snow on a summer’s evening. Unexpected, a change of pace in the conversation. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean.”

Of course he didn’t. It wasn’t his fault, though. He was a born and raised gentleman, which was no bad thing, just following the rules as society had dictated them. A fine gentleman. 

I nodded. “You’re a very hesitant person, I’ve gathered. Hesitant in the affections you show me, hesitant in the actions you take. You’re even quite careful about the way you speak, mostly to me.” I laughed a bit at that. Not that it was particularly amusing. 

He came to stand beside me as I faced the pond. “Is there another way I should be?”

“Please, don’t misunderstand me, Commodore. Oh, it’s just the propriety of it all. It keeps us all in little bubbles that float very near one another, but never touch. It enforces this... this rigidity. Keeps us from living life,” I paused to glance at him, “and loving others to the fullest.”

My eyes remained on the water, almost searching, as if something exciting would be coming from it any minute now. James’ gaze was on me. I could feel it.

“Could it be that you simply misunderstand? That you do not see propriety for what it is? Perhaps it is moreso about honor, respect, and dignity. I believe you may lead an exciting and fulfilling life, whilst still being a fine lady.”

I smiled. “You truly think me a fine lady, don’t you?”

As I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, I saw that the smile was returned. “I need not think it. It’s the truth.”

A sweet man to be sure. I cast my eyes down to my dress, my hands grasping the material to lift it slightly. An idea struck me. It seemed to me I’d be a fool not to do it. Also a fool if I did. If one is to be a fool either way, they might as well take the option most enjoyable, wouldn’t you say? I certainly would. 

“Ah, dear Commodore, but would a fine lady do this?” 

I was up to no good and I only spared him a quick look to make him aware of it. As quickly as the rain falls, I was once again lifting the skirt of my dress, swiftly jumping from the bank and into the water. Falling beneath the water, I was made keenly aware of just how cold the night was becoming. The chill was only intensified when I broke the surface of the water. James had called my name as I had jumped, and even as I had sank below the pond’s water. He seemed quite unsure what to do as I looked up at him, water lapping at my neck. 

A laugh escaped my lips, a shiver running through me. “Won’t you join me? A swim would, perhaps, do you some good, dear sir!”

He did not seem as amused.

“What on earth are you doing? With this chill in the air you’re likely to catch a cold, do come out of there.”

Any smile that had been on my face began to vanish. Would the charade of being a fine lady at all times have to continue? Even alone in his company? It seemed so. They say we all make sacrifices for those we love. I thought that may have to be mine.

Reluctantly — almost begrudgingly, I’d say — I made my way back to the water’s edge, lifting my dress once more to avoid any dirt or mud. Taking James’ outstretched hand, I allowed myself to be pulled back to dry land. I felt a bit like a child. A child in trouble.

“It is my responsibility to care for you and assure your safety. Now, how will it look to your father when he sees I’ve allowed you to drench yourself in water on a night such as this?” James lectured. The scolding continued as he began taking off his coat, but I could scarcely understand a word. My mind was elsewhere.

As he pulled an arm out of his coat sleeve, my hand shot out to grasp his. “Dance with me.”

“What?”

“Please, James, I beg of you. If you do nothing else, even if you end this courtship once the sun rises, just dance with me tonight. A simple dance, nothing more. Just you and I.”

He stared at me for a moment before his eyes began glancing around us. It was as if he thought even the trees had eyes.

I gently squeezed his hand, becoming more desperate. “There’s no one here! No one to see you less than proper. Tomorrow, if you so wish, you can pretend you never knew me, pretend I do not exist. But please...” I allowed my eyes to gaze into his, baring every inch of my soul to the man. “Dance with me tonight.”

A few silent moments passed between us, every inch of me pleading with him to let his guard down just this once. There was something within me that knew I could live off of this one dance as if it were the air I breathed. If he cast me out of his life forever, this one fleeting moment of gentle intimacy would have been worth it.

There was a different look in his eyes, it was hesitant, but not his usual hesitation. His stone walls were faltering, almost like they had on the night we met. A bit of hope began rising within me. However, it was short lived.

Clearing his throat, James pulled his other arm out of his sleeve and draped his coat over my shoulders. “It would be irresponsible of me to leave you shivering in such cold temperatures. We should get you back inside, my dear. I would worry myself to insanity if you were to get sick.”

My dear, he said. The first real term of affection he had used. I was sure he added it to reassure me our courtship was not over. Part of me was relieved that all was not lost, yet another part of me felt... dejected. How else should one feel when they lay their soul at someone’s feet, only to have it pitifully placed back into their arms.

I stood there, one hand holding the coat about me, staring at nothing in particular. A fire snuffed out. My deep breaths slipped out unevenly, whether from the loving rejection or my shivering body I couldn’t be sure. Droplets of the pond’s water fell from my lashes, the tears I would never bring myself to cry. The sound of a gentle voice calling my name brought my gaze back into focus. I turned to see James’ arm held out to me. It seemed I had let the moment go to waste after all. I pondered what was worse: James falsely seeing me as a refined lady or correctly perceiving me as a foolish child filled to the brim with naivety. I didn’t know the answer.

My hand reached out to take his arm and we began our journey back to my house. It was silent. The sounds of vocal night creatures reached our ears. Beautiful sounds in a normal moment, but the silence between us was harsh, deafening. There wasn’t much to be done about it. How does one change the very air between themselves and another? 

I had nothing more to say. I’d embarrassed myself quite enough for one night. The object of my affections surely now thought of me as a ridiculous child, a child who needed to do some growing up. I began to wonder if he was right.

Suddenly he stopped, looking ‘round as if trying to find some unseen enemy. I gripped his arm. “What’s the matter? Did you hear something?”

He didn’t answer, but his gaze was now fixed ahead of us.

“James?”

“You were right,” he said. I waited for him to elaborate. “There’s no one out here.”

A smile slowly spread across my lips. “Yes. Yes, that seems to be the case, doesn’t it?”

Was I a bit too quick to hopefulness? Possibly. One might consider it childish. However, it meant far too much to me for me to not be filled with naive amounts of hope.

His free hand fell onto mine, though no words escaped his lips. He seemed nervous, almost shaky. Though, perhaps the shaking was from the cold.

Though I, myself, still shivered, I chose to ignore any chill that I felt. A few moments more would not hurt. The fireplace would always be there. I gave him a small smile as I slipped my arms into his coat, pushing the sleeves back a bit so my hands poked out. 

“If it helps you, pretend we are married and we can do anything we please.”

His cheeks seemed as pink as my neighbor’s evening gowns, softened by the moonlight that fell upon them. It was quite a sight, seeing the fine Commodore so flustered.

“If I may...” I paused and swept my arm through the air. “Allow me to set the scene: You and I are attending a very elegant ball indeed. We are recently married and so are the talk of the town. As we enter the dancing hall, the crowds make way for us, allowing us to be the only dancers on the floor.”

I brought one hand to his shoulder, slipping the other hand into his. His hands found their rightful places and the dance began. A dance to whispers of music we had heard before. The dance was simple, nothing like the complexities one would endure at the dances we often attended.

His shoulders, which had been so tense just moments before, began to relax and settle comfortably. After a moment or two, his gaze finally met mine. “If this weren’t a hypothetical, my dear, I would say you are rather forward.”

“Would that be a problem?” I asked, a teasing smile gracing my lips.

“Since it seems I have already thrown caution to the wind for you, I do not think it will be much a problem, no.”

I laughed, placing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Worry not, James, my love. It’s only a dance.”


End file.
